annabeth in high school
by gabigaill
Summary: I know this is overdone but I wanted to do one myself. Annabeth decides to move to New York and attends Goode High School with her boyfriend Percy. You know the whole package withlove, jealousy,the evil bitches... I suck at summaries. First fanfic. No flames.
1. My Seaweed Brain

**I know this is overdone but I wanted to do one of my own. Annabeth surprises Percy by going to Goode high.**

**Rated K+/T**

**Hey guys this is Gabriella. This is my first fanfic. I do not accept flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks.**

**Next chapter I will answer any questions you might have for me.**

**BTW SOM movie comes out tomorrow! *cue squeals* Any of you excited?**

Chapter 1: My Seaweed Brain

Annabeth's POV

_RING…RING…RING!_

I reached my hand and hit the alarm clock (Maybe I misjudged a bit because it ended up in three pieces). Nine years of fighting monsters and training can do that to you. Note to self: buy a digital alarm clock.

So…Where was I? Oh yeah. My first day at Goode High School. I finally convinced my dad to let me move to New York and stay in a hotel until I can afford to get enough money to buy myself an apartment. I needed to be closer to camp in case anything concerning the next Great Prophecy happened. I also needed to be closer to Olympus to see to the construction. Also I wanted to be closer to my amazing and sweet boyfriend, Percy Jackson (but don't tell him I said that. He already has a big enough ego). I also wanted to be next to this really great ice cream shop, but that didn't come up when I was talking to my dad. Wonder why? Hah no.

So I packed up my things and flew to New York.

Best thing is, Percy also goes to Goode, but he doesn't know I am. Neither do his mom or step-dad, Paul. So I think I'll have some fun with this.

Back to this morning. I got out of bed and went strait to my suit case. _What to wear? What to wear? _I finally decided on a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top, a cream/tan colored cardigan, my grey Vans and the grey owl necklace with sea-green eyes (just like Percy's) that he gave to me a few days after we started dating. I decided to leave my hair down (Percy said he liked it that way).

After brushing my teeth, I walked out of the hotel and caught a taxi. _First day. Just calm down Annabeth. Percy's gonna be there and everything is going to be alright._

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. When we arrived, I paid the cabbie his fair and walked into the office to get my schedule. The lady at the desk seemed very nice, so I walked up.

She had curly red/orange hair, freckles and hazel eyes. She reminded me of Amy Pond from Doctor Who, but older.

"What's your name? You must be new?" she said in a Scottish accent. _Yup. Definitely Amy Pond._

"My name's Annabeth Chase." I announced.

"You're probably here for your schedule. It should be around here somewhere…" she said as she swiveled around in her chair and started shuffling through files. "Ahh. Here you go Annabeth. My name is Mrs. Williams by the way." _Okay. I know Williams is a common last name, but really? _"Would you need anyone to show you around for the day?"

"Thanks but no thanks Mrs. Williams. I've got a friend here already. I'm sure he'll love to show me around."

"Okay dear. You should be heading to Homeroom. Room 19 that is." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I turned around to leave. I walked out the door and immediately knew Goode was just like other schools. Jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, outcasts, band geeks, etc.

I decided to head to my locker to put my books away. _301,309,320, ahh 323._ I put in my combination and the lock clicked open. I stuck all my books except for math in there because math was my first period.

All of a sudden, the hallway doors open and everyone falls silent. _What's the big deal?_ Then I smelt it. That familiar aroma that I loved. The ocean and blue cookies. It might sound like a weird combination but that scent is heavenly. There was only one thing running through my mind right now. _Percy._ He stopped at a locker across the hall from mine and started filing books into his locker (More like shoving). _Same old Percy that I know and love. _He was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt that read '_I'm Not as Stupid as I Look (My Girlfriend Tells me so)' _in white lettering. Awwww. I got him that shirt a few weeks ago. He was with two other guys who were laughing along with him.

I decided to make my move now. Quietly, I closed my locker and started walking across the hall. When I was a few feet away, Percy's friends noticed me. Bringing my fingers to my lips, I told them to be quiet. I crept up behind Percy. I was about to whisper in his ear, when suddenly Percy decided to turn around in a flash and our heads slammed together.

Stumbling back, I looked down and felt to see if my nose was broken.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I heard Percy yell.

I started to laugh, but it came out as a cough.

"Are you okay?" he asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up into to his eyes and said, "I don't know. You tell me Seaweed Brain."

A look of recognition crossed his face as he whispered, "Wise Girl?"


	2. Just My Luck

**Hello my fellow Percabethians! **

**I just made that up ^^ (if you couldn't tell)**

**Did any of you guys see the SOM movie? It was amazing. I love you guys sooo much. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited. You guys are soo supportive. **

**Question of the Day?**

**What do you want me to call you guys? Some authors call their readers somethings like purple monkeys(?). So I wanted to know what you guys wanted me to call you.**

**Please review. I appreciate it a lot and it will help me update faster. Also if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to leave a review or PM me. **

**Thanks!**

Chapter 10: Just My Luck

Percy's POV

"_Are you okay?" he asked, laying a hand on my shoulder._

_I looked up into his eyes and said, "I don't know. You tell me Seaweed Brain."_

_A look of recognition crossed his face as he whispered, "Wise Girl?"_

**NOW:**

When I looked into those calculating grey eyes I knew it was her. _But what was she doing here?_

"Wise Girl?" I repeated, a little louder this time. My face probably looked hilarious because Annabeth burst into fits of laughter. By now, we had almost the whole school looking at us, but I didn't care. I missed my Wise Girl too much. I grabbed her by the waist and crashed my lips onto hers.

Her lips tasted sweet, like strawberry Chap Stick and her hair smelt of lemon as always. The kiss wasn't long, but it was just as sweet and passionate. She pulled back and I heard a couple gasps from around me, but I didn't pay attention. My arms still around her waist, I spun her around, which resulted in more laughter.

As I put her down I realized how much I actually missed her. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't w-want you here but I was just wondering why you're here because you don't go to this school." I said a bit too quickly. "Not that I don't want you to come here. That would be awesome because I would get to see you every day."

She laughed. "Not just because you want me to do your homework?" she asked with a smirk.

I bent down, nuzzling my head into the crook of her neck. "No" I said, my voice muffled by her neck, "because I love you. But not having to do my homework would be a bonus."

"So" I said as I lifted my head up. "Why are you here?"

"Because I might have convinced my dad to let me stay here in an apartment to oversee the working on Olympus." She said as she turned around and started picking at her nails.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Is that the only reason?" I said with a smirk. She kept her eyes on her nails.

"No. I also need to be close to Camp."

"That's it?" I asked with fake hurt.

"That's it."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Oh. Oh yeah you too" She replied while turning around and putting her arms around my neck, "Definitely you." We both started to lean in, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Chris, my friend from swim team.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but you guys are kinda causing a scene. The whole school is staring. If you didn't know. Oh and Percy? Would you mind introducing me and Zeke to your lady friend?" he asked as if he hadn't interrupted anything.

"Yeah I'd like to get to know her too." He said with a smirk. I looked down at Annabeth's flushed face. Anger started boiling inside me, but I pushed it down.

"Um…Zeke, Chris. This is Annabeth, my girlfriend." I answered.

Their chins were literally on the ground. No seriously. I think they fainted. "Zeke? Chris? Are you okay?"

"I can't believe I would live to see the day Percy Jackson actually got himself a girlfriend." Chris mumbled from the floor.

"Yeah, how much is he paying you? Jackson couldn't actually get a girl as pretty as you." Zeke asked while propping his head up with his elbows.

"They all thought you were fake." I whispered to Annabeth when I saw her confused expression. "I even showed them a bunch of pictures of you and me, but they were convinced I photo shopped them or something."

The warning bell rang. _5 minutes left until homeroom. Ughh. At least I have Paul for homeroom and English, too. He's pretty cool (and also my step-dad, but yeah still cool)._

"C'mon Seaweed Brain. Let's head to class." Annabeth announced. So, we left the two boys lying there on the floor.

"Seaweed Brain?" Zeke called after us.

Without bothering turning around, I yelled, "Long story!" Annabeth and I just laughed.

**(THIS IS A LINE BREAK. SAY HELLO TO THE LINE BREAK)**

Turns out Annabeth had homeroom (Paul was as shocked that Annabeth was here as I was), math, english, American history, and P.E. with me. That means three classes without Annabeth. _How did I survive half a month away from her anyway? _

American history had just ended and I had fallen asleep…_AGAIN._ Annabeth had to wake me up. She looked at me with a disappointed look. "How are you going to learn if you don't at least stay awake during classes? Gods Percy! What about college? How are you going to be able to pay for yourself if you don't have a good job? With your good looks?" She had her hands on her hips, eyes glaring daggers at me.

"Nah." I answered, "Yours will cover it." She blushed.

"Stop it. Let's just get to lunch." She said a walked away glancing behind at me. "Let's go…NOW! I would like to not starve myself waiting on you." I laughed but followed her. As we were walking out of the hallway door, a shadow stepped in front of Annabeth.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing with some punk like Jackson?" he asked. I knew that voice. It belonged to Steven, the school's playboy (with one girl one week, another the next).

"One, Percy is not a punk. Two, he also happens to be my boyfriend. And three, leave me alone or I will kill you." Annabeth retorted.

"OH. I've always liked myself a feisty one. How about you and me go to a movie sometime? Maybe Friday?" Steven asked. _Could this guy not take a hint?_

To keep myself from ripping this guy in two, I gritted my teeth and said, "Steven leave me and Annabeth alone or I swear…" I let that threat hang in the air. Steven seemed to hesitate.

"C'mon Annabeth," I said as I steered her toward the cafeteria. "He's not worth it." As we continued walking under the shady trees, Annabeth stopped, causing me to halt because of our intertwined hands. She slid her arms around my neck and into my hair, softly nuzzling it with her fingers. As if reflexively, my arms circled her waist.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" We both leaned in.

…

Let's just say we missed the rest of the school day.


	3. I Move In

**Hey guys. **

**So I know I haven't updated in a few days, but I have an excuse.**

**I've been in the hospital. Nothing serious but I just had to give blood literally 10 minutes ago and its hard to type this.**

**Sorry I haven't updated but I'll make it up to you. **

**Question of the day:**

**What's your favorite song?**

**Mine's **_**More Than Alive **_**by The Ready Set.**

**Thank you to all who followed, favorite and reviewed.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I were really Rick Riordan, would I be on fanfiction?**

**On with the Story…**

Chapter 3: I Move In

Annabeth's POV

My first day at Goode was okay. I mean, granted Percy and I skipped half the day.

_Flashback_

_I pulled away. "Percy we really should be getting to lunch." I said, while trying to even out my breaths._

"_You're right. We better go." He started to lead me in the direction of the entrance to Goode._

"_Percy the cafeteria is that way." I said pointing back where we came from._

"_I know but I haven't seen you in forever and I want to spend some time alone with you." He said as we slipped out of the gate at the front of the school. "I'm going to take you to this really nice Italian restaurant on the corner."_

_I did like Italian food, so I just followed him. When we got there, Percy being Percy ordered a slice of pizza. I settled with a bowl of spaghetti and tomato sauce. The waiter came by to place down our orders and her eyes lingered on Percy (a little too long if you ask me). She left , but not before giving Percy a wink. Anger boiled up inside me, but I pushed it down._

_After that Percy sais that there was only 45 minutes left in school, so we should just walk around. So we did. And it was pretty much my best first day ever._

_End of Flashback_

We had to go back though, to get my homework. Percy wasn't too excited.

**(Line break asdfghjkl phangirl (if you know what that is then you get a interweb high five))**

"So Wise Girl, where are you staying?" Percy asked as we walked to his apartment.

"Well, I stayed at a hotel last night and I'm thinking of moving into an apartment-" Percy cut me off.

"You should stay at my apartment!" Percy beamed, proud of himself for coming up with that idea. "It would e like a sleepover every night. And we can do each other's nails and braid each others hair-"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Percy joined me.

"So, what do you say? Will you move in?" he asked again.

"I don't know Perce. I mean your mom and Paul might not want me to live there and-" He cut me off with a kiss. My hands moved up into his hair, while his moved to my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our lips moved in sync with each others. One of hands came down and searched for his own. When I found it, I interlaced our fingers together.

Other people were staring, but I didn't care. When we finally pulled away, we were both breathing heavily. I rested my forehead on his. Moments later we started walking again.

"So if mom and Paul say yes, will you move in?" Percy asked…_Again._

"Fine" I said, finally giving in, knowing that he wouldn't stop pestering me until I agreed.

When we reached Percy's building, Percy led me to the elevator. When the doors closed, Percy grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. He laid his head in the crook of my neck and murmured, "I missed you Annabeth."

"I missed you too." I said while kissing his neck. The elevator dinged and we made our way to Percy's apartment.

As we entered, Percy yelled, "Mom! I'm home!" Mrs. Jackson came running into the room, staring intently at her hands while rubbing them with a towel. _She had probably been baking._

"Hey Percy. I-" She stopped when she noticed me. Her eyes widened. "Annabeth!" She ran towards me with open arms. I hugged her. She was probably the only motherly figure I've ever had.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." I replied, when I pulled away.

"Oh, Sweetie, call me Sally. Mrs. Jackson makes me feel old." Sally said. "So when did you get here?"

"Oh I came yesterday and rented a hotel-" I started, but Percy cut me off again.

"Mom? Can Annabeth stay with us here because she needs a place to stay, and I said she could stay here? She said the only way she would agree was if you and Paul said it was okay."

"Of course! We'd love to have you here Annabeth. We have a guest bedroom down the hallway, by Percy's room." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Jack- Sally, but I wouldn't want to intrude in here with you're family." I replied. Though I would love to stay here, I felt as if this place was for their family and I wouldn't want to ruin that.

"Don't be silly Annabeth. You're family now." Sally said. I felt tears burning in the back of my eyes. I had never had a real family. I had been away since I was seven, and I still felt as if I still wasn't welcome.

"C'mon Annabeth. Let's go to your hotel and get your stuff packed." Percy said as he grabbed my hand in his. "Bye Mom. We'll be back for dinner."

We walked out of the apartment and into the hallway.

**(LINE BREACK! DO NOT CROSS. JUST KIDDING. KEEP ON READING!)**

Percy and I had packed my things and headed to his apartment. When we got there, Percy led me to my room. I set my bags down and looked around. The room had an ocean-y feeling to it.

Sally called us for dinner. I went and sat down next to Percy. He grabbed my right hand. Me being right handed had to use my left hand to eat. I glared at Percy, but he just shrugged and continued to eat.

After we were done eating, Percy brought me to his room. Since it was the first day of school, we didn't have homework.

"Have you been having nightmares lately?" he asked as he pulled me down to sit on his bed with him.

"Not really." I replied, "Maybe once or twice each week." I looked down. That was pretty good in demigod standards, but still…

"Hey. Look at me." Percy said, as he lifted my chin up so I could see his sea-green eyes. We both started to lean forward. Our lips connected and I could still feel that same spark I felt when we first kissed, about three weeks ago. He started to lean down onto the bed, pulling me down along with him.

My hands started to travel up his shirt, his curling through my hair. After about five minutes I pulled away, breathless. I yawned.

My head fell onto his bare chest (his shirt had come off somewhere in between those five minutes). I snuggled into his surprisingly soft, but muscle chest. He held me by the waist, and I heard him yawn. My eyelids started to droop.

As soon as I knew it, I fell asleep.

**So hope that chapter was worth the wait. With school coming up, I'll probably be updating more like this.**

**Sorry I was late. Hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	4. The New Rachel Dare

**Hey guys… I know you must hate me and truthfully, I hate myself for not updating in like 1000 years. School was starting and I had a bunch of stuff… so anyway.**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. I MEAN LITERALLY LIFE OR DEATH. PLEASE READ BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, THE GOVERNMENT MIGHT SHUT DOWN FANFICTION! THEY'RE TAKING AWAY MY LIFE…**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT A TROLL (THEREFOR I AM NOT UNCLE RICK)**

**Ok so on with the story.**

Chapter 4: The New Rachel Dare

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the smell of freshly baked waffles coming from the kitchen (They were probably blue). I had a really comfortable sleep last night, the best I've ever had. My head was laid on a soft pillow that was smooth and warm. I snuggled in closer, only to find that that pillow happened to be Percy's bare chest.

I was shocked at first, but then as the memories from last night came surfacing back, I never wanted to get up. I just snuggled in closer. Percy's arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me close towards him.

I heard him shuffle a bit until his eyes slowly opened. He looked strait into my eyes, Green on Gray.

"Good Morning Wise Girl." He said, obviously still tired.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I said as I started to get up and walk into my room to get ready for school.

Apparently I had slept with my school clothes on. _Good going Annabeth._

I took a quick shower. But half way through, the water suddenly turned cold. I squeaked like a little girl. I heard laughing coming from outside the door. "I'm going to kill you Perseus." I said. I heard him gulp and footsteps running in the opposite direction. I smiled to myself.

I got changed into some dark blue skinny jeans and a blue and white striped shirt. I straitened my hair and left it down. I usually didn't straiten my hair, but my hair was really messy.

I walked out into the kitchen to find a plate of (blue) pancakes waiting for me. I dove in.

**(It's a bird it's a plane. ITS SETH MYERS. Jk its just a line break.)**

3rd period had already passed and it was time for lunch. Since I never had lunch at school, I wasn't sure where I was going to sit. Well obviously with Percy but…

"Hey Percy." I saw this girl walk up and sat down next to Percy. She had caramel-brown hair and light green eyes. She was flawless. I started to feel jealous. Who was this girl? And why was she talking to Percy? I just couldn't help but think that one day Percy would realize that he could get a better girl than me and he'd walk away.

I knew that there was a slim possibility that would happen, but it felt like Rachel all over again.

Tears were starting to prickle in my eyes as soon as I saw Percy hug her, but I pushed them back down. "Hey Emily."

So her name was Emily. Much easier to say than a name like Annabeth. She had everything that I didn't. She was pretty and she seemed to know it too, unlike me who feels self conscious wearing a one piece.

I turned around and accidentally bumped into someone with a coffee in their hand. It spilled all over her shirt. Luckily her shirt was brown, but it was still stained and wet. "Oh my gods." I said, "I'm so sorry. Here let my buy you another coffee and I might have another shirt in my locker." _Same old Annabeth, always with a backup plan. _

"Thanks. I really could use another shirt, but you don't have to buy me another coffee."

"I insist." She probably realized I wouldn't take no for an answer so she finally agreed.

"My name's Annabeth by the way." I greeted the girl.

"Isabella." She said. She was wearing a brown blouse (that was now stained), jean shorts and she had her hair up in a ponytail.

After I had bought Isabella her coffee (and one for myself), she took me to meet up with some of her friends. She walked up to a table that had maybe 3 girls and 1 boy. "Hey, guys this is Annabeth. We ran into each other a little while ago. Literally." She said, pointing to her stained blouse, with the hand that was not holding the coffee.

"Hey Annabeth. I'm Emma." One girl said. She had brownish- blonde hair that was down and reached her shoulders.

"I'm Brooke." She had on a soccer jersey and jean shorts. Just by looking at her I could tell she was athletic.

"I'm Catherine." She was very pretty. Her hair went passed her shoulders and it was a light shade of brown. She had a flower clip in her hair. She was wearing a nice white T-shirt and some jeans.

"AND I'M WILL!" the boy screamed as he jumped into the air and onto the table and busted out into "twinkle twinkle little star". All his friends just booed him off.

"So would you like to sit with us?" Isabella asked me.

"Well I should go sit with my boyfriend. He might be wondering where I am-"

"Ohh. Who's the guy?" Catherine asked.

"Percy Jackson." I answered simply. They all had annoyed looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Not another one…" Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Should she really sit with us? I mean-" Brooke started but I cut her off.

"What do you mean 'Not another one'?" I asked, starting to get frustrated not knowing. I hate not knowing things.

"Annabeth practically every girl in this school goes for Percy, but he always turns them down. Says he has a girlfriend in Cali or something. Everyone claims to be his girlfriend." Isabella explained.

"Yeah and what makes you think that out of all the other girls here he'd choose you? He could probably do a lot better anyways…" Will said. That struck a nerve. "And personally, I think he's gonna go for that Emily girl he's always hanging around with."

Tears started brimming in my eyes. "Will, you're making her cry!" Isabella stood up and tried to give me a hug, but I pulled back. A few tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I hated myself for it. I hated showing weakness in front of other people, even Percy. That sentence just hit a nerve and I couldn't stop. So I took off towards the girls bathroom, entered a stall, and slid down onto my knees and cried silently, knowing that Will was right.

**So guys. How did you like it?**

**Was it worth the wait? (Probably not).**

**I promise I will try not to update so late anymore.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**THE GOVERNMENT IS THREATENING TO TAKE DOWN MANY SITES DUE TO COPYRIGHT REASONS. THIS INCLUDES FANFICTION!**

**TO SIGN THE PETITION GO TO: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF **

**We're almost at the goal.**

**See you later!**


End file.
